


Kingdom Falls

by Soshistorm



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Yoohyeon just wanted to work on her farm, take care of her sheep. Why did she have to be King?





	Kingdom Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a weird prompt and decided to try and write it. It was basically ‘Character becomes king and things happen’ and this is the result of that. 
> 
> It’s pure crack, humor to its core with some mature content.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

“The king has fled!” 

The king has fled? Yoohyeon must have heard wrong. 

She looked up from the meat placed on the counter in front of her, giving the butcher behind it a strange look. She was given the same look in return. Seemed like he was just as confused as her by the screaming man that had just run past.

“He must be crazy...” she heard the butcher mutter as she walked out into the street to have a look. She did not expect the crowd that was currently running towards her.

They were all yelling different things. ‘The kingdom is falling apart!’ ‘The king has left us! We are doomed!’ ‘Yeet!’ 

“What in the world...” Yoohyeon muttered as the horde of towns folk swarmed past her, all in a state of panic. 

The king couldn’t have just left... could he?

“Excuse me!” She got the attention of a handful of people who stopped up to look at her. “What’s going on?” 

Then they all started talking at once.

“The king! He has fled!“ 

“What a coward! And he has no heir, who is supposed to take over.“

“He knew the kingdom is falling to pieces that’s why he ran.”

Yoohyeon took a few seconds to process the information. So the king had actually fled. This meant no one would rule them. It was never a good thing.

“But who will rule if he fled?” Yoohyeon asked. They all started looking around, shrugging when no one answered. 

Then suddenly one of them voiced what he thought was a great idea. “Hey, you could rule!”

He pointed at Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon blinked then pointed at herself. “Me?”

“Yes, you!” He then pointed enthusiastically at her. “You’re a farmer! You herd the sheep and lead the animals, you must be a great leader!”

“Not really-“

“That’s a great point!” The woman beside him said, smiling widely at Yoohyeon. “You should be king!” 

“King? No, that’s not a good idea-“

“Hey everyone! Come here!” The man yelled, waving a bunch of towns people over. “Yoohyeon should be king!” 

He pointed at her again and how the hell did he know her name? 

“Absolutely not-“

-

And there she was, sitting on the throne, crown on her head and in the hall stood five people, all looking at her with various expressions. 

“Who gave the people right to vote for king?” A blonde with shoulder length haired asked, looking like she was about to just drop everything and leave. 

“The King did,” answered the shortest of them. 

“Didn’t I tell you guys he was a fucking idiot? Like all the time-“

“Yes, Siyeon, you did, and I then told you to shut your mouth unless you wanted us all to be executed.”

“Well he’s gone now, Bora, so I can say it as much as I like.”

“The king isn’t even a man now,” the blonde mumbled. “Shouldn’t she be Queen?”

“Women can be King too, Yoobin,” The woman called Siyeon stated, making Yoobin roll her eyes. 

“Whatever.”

“Anyways!” The girl standing in the middle said, clapping her hands together. “I’m Gahyeon and we’re the royal advisors, so if there’s anything you need help with or if you have any questions, just ask us.”

Yoohyeon slowly raised her hand with a question in mind.

“You don’t need to raise your hand, but yes?” 

Her hand dropped. “Yes, so uh, is it possible to resign?”

They all shook their heads. Oh boy.

“...But I’m a farmer. I sow and herd sheep. There’s no way I can rule a kingdom.” 

“Well you have to,” The last person said, whom she did not know the name of. “The only way to appoint a new king is if you die or flee like the last one, and even if that happened we’d probably be stuck with a king just as bad or worse than you.”

“Yeah, listen to Handong! She’s right ninety percent of the time.” Siyeon said as the woman finished speaking. 

So this was it. Yoohyeon was king and there was no way to change that. She had woken up this morning hoping to get some serious work done at the farm, but now she couldn’t because some stupid peasants voted her to be king.

“What in the frick,” she mumbled, leaning her cheek on her hand. She already hated being king.

-

Half a year later and she still hated being king. She was doing a good job, all things considered. Relations with other kingdoms had improved, all thanks to what Gahyeon had called her ‘undeniable charm’ which Yoohyeon was pretty sure was nonexistent, but okay. 

The people seemed happy with her, which was great. They hated the former king. And after she had ordered the most capable person in the city to take over her farm she had felt a bit more relaxed.

But she still hated ruling. So much politics and boring talk of which lord lived where and what to say to whom and how to conduct in warfare. 

Yoohyeon just wanted to take care of her farm and have a nice long nap under her favorite tree after a long day with her sheep, Betty.

Instead she laid up almost all night in her bed which was way to big for one person. 

“This sucks,” she grumpily muttered as she sat down at the table surrounded by all her advisors. 

“Lucky for you you’re doing something completely different today!” Siyeon merrily told her.

“And what would that be?”

“You’re slaying a dragon!”

Yoohyeon nodded slowly, letting the information sink. 

Slay a dragon. Right.

Wait, what?!

“I must have heard you wrong because what I heard was that I’m to slay a dragon-“

“No, you heard it right!” 

“Are you out of your mind?! I can barely swing a sword, how do you expect me to slay a dragon?!”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to.” Handong was about to drop a information bomb, she could feel it. “You see, the former king denounced all the knights in the kingdom, declaring that only the king would bare the title of knight, and, as we all know, knights are the only ones with a dragon slaying license.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! A dragon slaying license?! That’s a thing?!” Yoohyeon was standing up, screaming into the the room. 

“Yes, of course. We can’t just have anyone running around after dragons.”

“Who willingly does that?!”

“Complete idiots, that’s who,” she heard Yoobin mumble and Yoohyeon found herself agreeing with her.

“But I am king, can’t I just change the rules?”

“Well, yes, but it’s going to take time and this dragon has kidnapped a princess, which means it cannot wait,” Bora informed her. “Now, you can choose two people to bring with you, and that is all.”

“Two people... to slay a dragon?”

“Choose me!” Siyeon was waving her hand back and forward, making Yoohyeon glare at her. This must be one of the complete idiots. 

Yoohyeon looked over at Yoobin who as soon as they made eye contact started shaking her head ‘no’. 

“...I choose Siyeon and Yoobin.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“I hate you.”

-

“So here we are!” Siyeon decided to yell out as she pointed towards the gigantic mountain in front of them. A castle stood in the middle in between it and they could see the dragon circling the place from where they were standing.

Even from far away the creature looked huge. 

“And I’m expected to fight that thing?” 

“Yep.” Yoobin said, flipping the top of the bottle in her hand. Yoohyeon eyed it suspiciously.

“Say, Yoobin, what is it you got in that bottle right there?” 

“Rum we confiscated from some sailors the other day.” Yoobin turned the bottle on its head, pouring the content right down into her throat.

“I thought you didn’t like drinking.”

“The occasion seems right.”

“What, you like drinking when slaying dragons?”

“I like drinking when I’m about to die.”

Yoohyeon stared at her for some very long seconds, receiving the same stare back.

“Give me that,” she said, taking the bottle from the younger woman before taking a long swing of it herself. When empty she let out a long burp before throwing the bottle behind her. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

-

Turned out flames set things on fire rather fast. She learned that quickly as she watched her horse run away from her with it’s mane in full flame towards the nearest body of water. Luckily it wasn’t far as there was a lake near by. 

“Wow, look at that. We’re surrounded by a circle of flames!”

“Yes, thank you, Siyeon, I hadn’t noticed.” Yoobin grumbled beside her.

This whole thing was a disaster making Yoohyeon wonder if they ever actually thought she could do this. 

The dragon was circling above them, almost like it was playing with them. Never in her life had she missed her farm and her sheep more than she did in that moment. 

“Fuck it.” Yoohyeon started marching towards the flames with determination.

“Hey, Miss King, you’re not fireproof!” She heard Yoobin yelling after her, but she didn’t stop. 

Nope. In stead she started running and as soon as she reached the flames she jumped, covering her head as she flew through the air. 

She landed with a thud on the ground, rolling across the grass. 

“Well damn,” she muttered as she stood up “I’m not on fire.”

She looked over at the two still standing in there, seeing Yoobin shaking her head. “Yeah, I’m not doing that- Siyeon, you stay here!”

Only seconds later Siyeon flew through, landing flat on her face in the grass beside her. 

Yoohyeon looked down at her as she heard the girl mumble something into the ground.

“I’m running into the castle to get the princess! You slay the dragon!” Yoohyeon yelled over at Yoobin, ignoring her protests as she turned and ran for the castle, hoping to find the princess there.

-

She patted the burned spot on her leg as she walked into the main hall of the castle. The dragon had almost gotten her hadn’t it been for the rock she tripped on that sent her flying in through the castle doors. 

“Close one,” she breathed out, looking around herself. “Time to find the princess.”

She pulled the sword out from her back, a long two handed one she had selected. She didn’t even know if it was any good or how to use it, she just picked it cause it looked cool.

“Why do dragons even kidnap princesses, and how do they do it? It’s not like they fit in through the door or are sneaky enough to not be noticed,” Yoohyeon said to herself as she walked thought the halls of the dark castle. “Maybe it just knocks on the princesses window wearing a mustache for cover. ‘Hello miss, could I interest you in a nice stay at Hotel GoldMine?’”

“Are you really walking around here talking to yourself?” 

Yoohyeon nearly screamed at the voice, turning quickly with her sword ready. What she was met with was a very beautiful woman with long dark red hair looking at her with a very unimpressed stare.

“Oh, hi, no I uh, well yes maybe-“

“How did you get in here?”

“I ran-“

“I watched a prince run towards here the other day.”

Yoohyeon blinked. “And?”

“And he’s a pile of ashes lying on the ground right outside. He was pretty fast. So how did you-“

“I thought you needed a dragon slaying license to slay dragons.”

“Well, yes, but he wasn’t slaying the dragon, he was just gonna pick me up and leave, which is the stupidest plan I’ve heard in some time now. Pick me up and run from a dragon? I think not.”

“Uh,” Yoohyeon started dumfounded at her, scratching her cheek. “Well, I have a license so I guess-“

The girl’s eyes brighten as she said this. “You do?! Wait... but only the king of this kingdom has one... and you’re a woman.”

“A king woman!” Yoohyeon stated with a smile for some reason unknown. She hated her job, so why the fuck-

“You’re telling me you’re the king?” She looked far form convinced were she was standing with her hand on her waist.

“Yeah, unfortunately the peasants voted me to be king after the last one fled, leaving no heir to take over.”

“They voted you to be king?”

“Yes.”

“What are your qualifications?”

“Well... I can... I’m... good at sowing?” 

“Sowing?”

“Yes... and taking care of my sheep.” She let out a long sigh. “I bet Betty’s missing me right now-“

“You’re a farmer?!”

“Ex-farmer. Apparently I couldn’t be both king and farmer, which is stupid.” Yoohyeon felt herself getting frustrated again thinking about how they made her leave the farm to someone else. 

“What kind of idiot peasants-“

“Hey, they’re nice people.”

“They voted a farmer to be king-“

They were roughly interrupted as they heard roars from the dragon right outside the window. Yoohyeon ran over to the window, gasping as she looked out. 

“Holy smokes, is Siyeon on fire?”

“Her ass is at least,” the woman stated as she stood there beside her. “She’s running for the lake. Who’s that other girl that’s running towards the castle, bringing the dragon with her?”

“Yoobin,” she said while sighing. She started climbing out of the window. “Hey Yoobin! I found the princess!” 

Yoohyeon stopped up for a moment, thinking. She turned to the woman. “You are the princess, right?”

She nodded.

“And what’s your name?”

“Minji. Is that really important right now?”

Yoohyeon shrugged. “Maybe not.”

“Yoohyeon get your ass down here with the princess and let’s leave!” Yoobin yelled from the bottom of her lungs while running away from dragon fire. She was almost right beneath them with the dragon right behind her.

“Yoobin, watch out-woah!” She lost her grip on the window and soon enough she was falling right towards the dragons head.

“Fuck!” She yelled out as she positioned her sword towards the dragon. With her eyes closed she landed on it’s head, her sword piercing through it’s scales. 

There was a loud roar coming from the beast and only moments later it crashed to the ground with Yoohyeon holding onto the hilt of her sword, screaming. 

They landed with a thud, Yoohyeon only managing to keep herself up by the strong grip on the sword.

It took her a few moments to collect herself, her grip letting go slowly. What the hell just happened?

“Did you just kill that freaking dragon?!” She heard Yoobin yelling at her left side. “Did you jump out of that window and kill that damn dragon, Yoohyeon?!”

“Yes?” 

“No one has killed a dragon in years! How?! We’re supposed to be dead!”

“Oh wow, you got it!” She looked up, seeing Siyeon walking up to them. “Neat! I’ll go get the princess.”

Yoohyeon watched as Siyeon walked past her with her bare burnt ass showing. 

How the fuck had her life gone from chilling with sheeps to this chaos?

-

Apparently killing a dragon gave you an immense amount of fame, which led to more power and influence. She was at the moment the most revered King in the entire land, making it easy for her to make things the way she wanted them to be.

The first thing she changed was the stupid dragon slaying law and then let there be knights again in her kingdom. She also demanded that Minji was to be Queen after she had told her that her father had let the dragon kidnap her after she refused to marry some random prince. 

She only did it to make Minji safer of course, letting her have her freedom. It’s not like she was in love with her or anything like that pfft- okay she was in love with her but that wasn’t why. 

But it wasn’t like anything would happen between them-

“Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?”

Yoohyeon choked on her food, downing a glass of wine were she sat. Minji snickered, sipping at her own wine as she watched her.

“Uh, well I don’t see why not, the bed is big enough for two so-“ Minji put a finger on her lips, silencing her. 

“See you tonight then.”

She then left, leaving Yoohyeon by table all by herself, cheeks red. 

This could mean anything, it didn’t mean that she liked her or anything, maybe she just didn’t sleep well in her own bed.

Just because Minji showed up naked in her room later it didn’t mean that she meant something with it.

“Yes, fuck me,” Minji moaned as Yoohyeon did just that, pumping her fingers into the naked woman lying on her bed while sucking at her neck. 

So maybe Minji did like her. 

But it didn’t mean that she was in love with her. Maybe she just liked her company. 

A few months later she sat in her chamber, still unsure about Minji’s true feelings.

“Yoobin... do you think she likes me?”

The glare she got from the younger woman was one of utter frustration. “Yoohyeon.”

“Yes?”

“You’re getting married.”

“Yes.”

“To this woman, you’re getting married to the woman you’re wondering if likes you- Do you have trust issues or something?”

“Nah I just find it hard to believe that she likes me.”

“I could hear her screams of joy after you proposed to her through the entire castle.”

Yoohyeon sighed “Yeah that wasn’t because of the proposal-“

“You better stop right there, I don’t want details.”

“She can get really loud during-“

“Shut up!”

-

“Minji?”

“Yes,” answered the said girl, snuggling up closer to Yoohyeon with her hands resting on her chest. 

“Are you happy?”

“Very happy,” she mumbled out, half asleep. Yoohyeon couldn’t stop the smile on her lips, letting her arms circle around Minji’s waist to hold her closer. 

“Good.”

...

“So can my sheep Betty come live in our room-“

“Absolutely not.”

And then they lived happily ever after. 

The End.


End file.
